


What's Mine is not Yours

by BlackBeautyQueen33



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Helpful Maryse Lightwood, High Warlock of Alicante Magnus Bane, Inquisitor Alec Lightwood, Jealousy, M/M, Magnus Bane loses memory, Memory Loss, comatose Alec Lightwood, demonic/warlock rune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/pseuds/BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: Life as the High Warlock of Alicante and Inquisitor is not as easy as Magnus and Alec thought. Lots of problems happen. The most recent problem comes in the form of a student of Magnus's.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 67
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Year: Future  
> Spoilers: Everything  
> Notes: This is a completed multi-chaptered fic. Each chapter will be updated on Tuesday  
> Beta: Cassandra Demetrie

Students were gathered around Magnus in his apothecary. He had been teaching them about potions and the difference between certain ingredients that are used for the different potions. As he glanced out toward the balcony, he realized how late it was. Alexander was also due soon and knowing from a very brief text earlier, his husband was having a rough day. He clapped his hands and smiled at his students. 

"I think that's enough for today. Our next class isn't until Friday so I want you to read the next two chapters in your books on potions. Study them carefully as next class we will be putting all of what we learned into practice. Now, I know many of you know how to mix potions however, there is still practice to be had. There are many potions that require a certain level of skill and if you are not skilled enough, your potions will fail."

Magnus chuckled at the groans and answered a few questions before dismissing the students, they all filed into the living room as they left the balcony and headed for the door. Some stayed behind to ask Magnus questions, one of them being Cassandra, she had asked him if he could create a potion for her to help her with sleeping. 

Cassandra was one of Magnus's newer students. She moved here to Brooklyn just a month ago at the suggestion of her good friend, the now High Warlock, Lorenzo. It was him who had suggested she take classes with Magnus she had heard about Magnus, who hadn't? What Lorenzo failed to tell her was how attractive he was. And with her being a young and single warlock, it was only a matter of time before she became completely attracted to him. 

Now was her chance. While Magnus busied himself concocting her potion, she sat in the living room. After a minute, she removed her top, leaving her just in her bra and skirt. Magnus wouldn’t be able to resist. 

“Here you are my-” Magnus stepped out from the apothecary and stared at her. 

Cassandra smiled seductively before walking over to him and kissed him, “Like what you see? I know I sure do.”

Before Magnus could speak though, the door opened.

**◇◇◇◇**

Alec let out a sigh of relief. He was home. He wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of the day with his husband. Today had been particularly rough and he just needed to unwind, he frowned as he toed off his boots and hung up his holster. Where was Magnus? Usually he was running around the loft mixing potions or something. But he didn't hear anything.

"Magnus?"

Alec frowned. He checked his phone to see if he missed a text from Magnus telling him he was going out or something. Nothing. He sighed in frustration as he made his way further into the loft, that's when he heard low voices, as he moved toward the living room, he spotted his husband standing in front of a topless woman. Magnus seemed to have lost his voice. It reminded him of when Camille kissed him. 

“I don’t know who you are and I couldn’t care less. You need to leave. Now.” Alec said sternly.

Cassandra glared at him. She may be young but she wasn’t new to shadowhunters, “I don’t know who you think you are shadowhunter but you can’t just barge in here and give me orders. Now if you don’t mind, we were in the middle of something.”

Magnus cleared his throat, “Actually, no we weren’t.”

Cassandra turned to him, “But dear...we would've been if we hadn’t been so rudely interrupted. Now, how about you tell this shadowhunter to leave so we can finish our business.” She stroked his chest.

Magnus stepped back, “No. First of all I’m not going to tell Alexander to leave. This is his home. You are the only one not welcome. And it's time you leave.”

Cassandra snarled and her magic swirled around her fingers and she launched it toward Alec, “Stupid Shadowhunter! You have no business here!”

Magnus quickly intercepted the magic, “Perhaps I didn’t make myself clear. And while I understand you are young Cassandra, there is something that your dear friend Lorenzo forgot to mention. I do not like being toyed with. I do not allow anyone to hurt my husband. Perhaps Lorenzo forgot to mention that tiny fact, but the fact of the matter is Alexander Lightwood-Bane is my husband. And if anyone, and I mean anyone, hurts him, they will feel my wrath. And I do not mean banishing you to the Spiral Labyrinth if you catch my drift. Leave. Now.”

Cassandra gaped and before she could say anything, Magnus was opening a portal and tossed her shirt to her before pushing her through. “Oh and I don’t want to see you here again,” he said before the portal closed behind her.

Magnus turned to Alec, “Alexander, I am so sorry, I-” He was cut off by Alec kissing him deeply.

“Magnus, you don’t have to apologize. I could tell this wasn’t your doing. You looked the same way when Camille kissed you, remember?”

Magnus smiled, “Still I apologize. You had a rough day at work and then you came home to see that. But I have the perfect remedy to ease your frustrations.”

Alec grinned “Lead the way Mr. Lightwood-Bane.”

**◇◇◇◇**

"Lightwood-Bane?! Lightwood-Bane?! He married a shadowhunter?!" Cassandra was furious and having a full on tantrum. Complete with throwing things across the room, breaking glass…

She couldn’t believe what she had heard. Everyone knew Magnus Bane. He was the former High Warlock of Brooklyn. He was one of the most powerful warlocks in the world and the son of Asmodeus, one of the former princes of hell. The last she had heard was that he was now the High Warlock of Alicante. And she could see why. Because he married that stupid shadowhunter. Cassandra moved to her apothecary and pulled out her potion books. Magnus wanted them to study. Oh she was gonna study. She was going to find a way to make Magnus hers. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its Tuesday so as promised, here's another chapter. Thank you for all the love on Chapter 1 I hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter. 
> 
> And as always thanks to my amazing beta Cassandra, you are amazing girlie and I appreciate you immensely.

Alec woke the next morning to the sun pouring into the bedroom and a slight twinge in the back of his thighs. Shifting slightly he went to grab his husband only to find the bed empty, he opened his eyes about to call Magnus when he spotted him sitting in his chair doing what Magnus called his favorite activity, watching Alec sleep.

"Magnus," Alec spoke, voice still thick with sleep. "What are you doing?"

They both knew what he was doing. Magnus did it almost every morning and wasnt shy about it either.

"Watching you sleep darling. You always look so peaceful."

Alec cleared his throat, "Come back to bed."

Magnus shook his head before dropping his robe and climbed back in the bed next to Alec. But instead of laying down, he leaned back against the headboard. Pulling Alec in for a kiss, he smiled.

"Good morning. Do you want to talk about what caused you to have a bad day yesterday?"

Alec shook his head, sitting up, "No. I wanna talk about Cassandra."

Magnus blinked, "Cassandra?"

"The warlock that was half naked and tried to hit on you?"

"Why Alexander, are you jealous?" Magnus smirked.

Alec glared, "Magnus. She was in our living room topless with her hands all over you! And then she attacked me! So no, I'm beyond jealous. I'm angry."

Magnus kissed him, "Alexander, you have nothing to worry about. You know I love you. You are it for me. Do not let one warlock's silly infatuation get you this upset."

Alec sighed, "You're right. I'm sorry. I just…"

"It's perfectly understandable darling. Cassandra is young. I'm not saying that excuses her behavior yesterday, but it's going to take her time to catch on."

"How does she know Lorenzo?"

"From what I know, Lorenzo and Cassandra are good friends, much like Catarina and I. It was Lorenzo who asked me if I was willing to take another student."

Alec shook his head, "Doesn't surprise me that Lorenzo forgot to mention to her that you're married."

Magnus looked at him, "This is really bothering you." It wasn't a question. 

"How can you just sit there and act like nothing happened?"

"Alexander, I've lived for centuries. There have been many times in the course of my relationships that I've been flirted with, teased, and even tried to be hooked up with someone while I was already in a relationship. I've seen it happen to my past lovers. I've learned long ago, not to let it bother you because of a tiny thing called trust. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do! But-"

Magnus placed a finger on Alec's lips to silence him, "Then you know I would do nothing to hurt you."

Alec sighed, "You're right."

The rest of the morning Alec did his best to get the image of Cassandra all over Magnus out of his mind. Of course he trusted Magnus. It was her that he didn't trust. What if she tried again, and Magnus couldn't defend himself from her?

**◇◇◇◇**

Cassandra smiled. She had been up all night perfecting the potion, needing a few things from Lorenzo, but in the end it was complete. Magnus wanted them to study potions, well, he won't know what hit him.

**◇◇◇◇**

Alec sat behind his desk and sighed. He had reports on one side, his computer open on the other that had other paperwork from the Clave open that he was supposed to be going through, and on the edge of the desk was a cup of cold, forgotten coffee. Instead of going through all of this, he was flipping through his tablet, trying to find information on Cassandra.

"Hey big brother."

Alec looked up from the tablet and grinned, "Max, what are you doing here?" He set his tablet down and rounded the desk to give his brother a hug.

Max chuckled, "It's the institute and I just got back from patrol. Just figured I'd see how the Inquisitor was doing and if he wanted to catch up for lunch."

Alec raised his eyebrows & Max sighed, "Fine. Dad asked me if you wanted to join us for lunch. Though honestly, you look like you could use the break. You've been holed up in here all morning and I know, as the inquisitor you have a busy job, but, even you can use a break every now and again."

Alec turned off the tablet and closed his laptop, "You're right," he said standing. "Let's go get food."

**◇◇◇◇**

"How are things in Alicante?" Lorenzo asked as they left the meeting.

"Must be better than New York if you're sending me students."

Lorenzo chuckled, "You are talking about Cassandra? I just felt she would be more suited with you as a teacher."

"And this has nothing to do with the fact that she's had a crush on me for the past hundred years?" Magnus opened a portal to the Hunter's Moon and he and Lorenzo stepped through. 

"Cassandra is young. And a bit naive. But she understood when I told her you were married."

They ordered drinks and chatted about their respective shadowhunters before moving over to the pool table. Neither of them noticed Cassandra as she inspected the drinks, it wasn't hard for her to figure out which one was Magnus's Lorenzo never drank martinis and especially not vodka martinis. She quickly poured the potion into Magnus's drink and fled.

"Perhaps, if Alexander is not busy tomorrow, the four of us can get together for dinner," Magnus sipped his martini as they finished their third game.

"That sounds lovely." Lorenzo commented.

They finished their drinks and outside of the Hunter's Moon, both Lorenzo and Magnus said their goodbyes before opening separate portals to their homes. Magnus frowned. He had a headache. He shrugged it off as being a long and busy day. As soon as he entered the loft he poured himself another drink and sat on the couch. Something was off, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Magnus?"

Magnus blinked and opened his eyes. Seeing the shadowhunter standing in front of him, he startled, dropping his drink in the process.

"Who are you? What do you want shadowhunter?"

Alec blinked. The last time Magnus called him that was when they had broken up. Had they...he shook his head.

"Magnus, it's me, Alec. Are you okay?" He reached his hand out and Magnus recoiled.

"I don't know you."

"Magnus, come on, stop joking around. I know I've been super busy but-"

"I dont know who you are or even how you managed to get by my wards but you need to leave."

Alec swallowed, "Magnus, if-if I've done something-"

"Leave shadowhunter."

Alec looked around. Magnus was acting like he didn't even recognize him and he looked for something to jog his memory, but looked as if he never existed in Magnus's world at all. His stuff, their wedding pictures...all of it gone. And Magnus standing there like he didnt know him. But why? And how? Magnus snapped his fingers and opened the front door. Alec sighed and slumped before leaving the loft. 

With nowhere else to go, he headed for the communal portal and stepping through, found himself at the New York institute. 

"Alec!" Izzy cried out spotting him. "Long time no see big brother. Not that I mind seeing you, but it's late. What are you doing here?"

Alec just stood there staring. Izzy frowned.

"Alec?"

Alec never once cried. No matter how miserable his life was. No matter the punishments he endured from his parents, or the harsh words from the children at the academy. The closest he came to crying was when he and Magnus broke up but he didn't fully cry he was a soldier and a leader. And they didn't cry, but as he stood there in the institute, he could feel the tears slip down his face and he couldn't fathom the energy to wipe them away.

"Alec, what's wrong?" Izzy asked softly. She had never seen her brother cry, not like this she had seen him in pain, but nothing like this.

"Magnus…" was all Alec said before dropping to the ground with what sounded like a cry of anguish but in fact was a cry of pain.

"Jace!" Izzy cried running to find their brother.

When Izzy and Jace returned, they found Alec on the ground, trying to tear his shirt off. 

"Alec! Hey, hey, easy," Jace tried to stop him.

They all froze when they saw Alec's chest. On his chest, near to his heart, was a rune, they never saw before. Jace and Izzy had seen all of Alec's runes, having put most of them on him. But that one, they never saw. 

Alec cried out as he watched the rune.

"It's disappearing," Izzy commented. "Like when you died and his parabatai rune disappeared."

"What does it mean?" Jace asked. Izzy shrugged and they looked at Alec.

Hot tears were streaming down his face and he was panting heavily.

"Should we call Magnus?" Izzy asked.

After a minute, Alec just touched his chest, "Magnus can't help."

Jace and Izzy looked at each other before helping their brother up and they walked him to his old room.

"What do you mean he can't help?" Jace asked.

"Something...Magnus...he doesn't remember me."

"Alec, that's not...Magnus loves you. There's no way, he would ever forget you," Izzy stroked her brother's hair. 

Alec said nothing he just laid face down on the bed, Jace and Izzy looked at each other before looking back at Alec. Magnus wouldn't do that.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know its Wednesday and not Tuesday. I apologize. Yesterday was just so hectic I had absolutely no time to update. But here it is. Chapter 3. Enjoy!!!
> 
> **Just to let you all know I do not know entirely what an Inquisitor does but I tried to act like i knew ;)

Izzy and Jace stayed with Alec all night. They took turns watching over him. They wanted answers and Izzy was ready to march up to Magnus and demand them but Jace stopped her. Alec was more important at the moment, especially after that rune or whatever it was, disappeared from his body. So Izzy vowed to wait until morning and the two siblings did what they could to console their older brother. 

"Do you think it's wise to confront Magnus?" Jace asked Izzy the next morning as they sat in the weapons room.

"Jace, you know as well as I do, Magnus would  **_never_ ** forget Alec."

"Yeah, but, maybe they had a really big fight and this is Magnus's way of pretending he doesn't remember his husband." Jace shrugged. 

"Do you really believe that?" Izzy raised an eyebrow. 

"I don't know, but Iz, the last thing we should do is meddle."

Izzy was about to speak when Alec walked in the room. She smiled, "Hey big brother. Sleep okay?"

Alec just nodded, "I got to get to work."

"Are you sure? I mean-" Jace started.

"I have a job to do regardless of whether Magnus remembers me or not. I'll talk to you guys later."

They watched him walk away and Izzy sighed. Alec looked so...dejected. Magnus had been the light in her brother's life and now...it's like the light had gone out for good. 

**◇◇◇◇**

Magnus frowned when there was a knock on his door. He didn't have a class today and he didn't have a meeting until the afternoon. He opened the door and his frown deepened.

"Cassandra. What are you doing here? We don't have class today."

Cassandra smiled, "I know," she pushed past him into the loft. "But I thought I should apologize for my behavior."

Magnus raised an eyebrow and watched her. Cassandra looked around before turning to Magnus, "I was clearly out of line yesterday and I was hoping you and your shadowhunter could forgive me. Where is he?"

Magnus shook his head, "Not that my relationships are any of your business but I would never be with a shadowhunter."

"Oh? I apologize." She beat her eyelashes. "I know you probably have a busy day being the High Warlock of Alicante and all, but maybe if you find a break in your busy schedule, you can join me for a drink?"

Magnus smiled, "I would like that. I should be free around five. Come back then."

Magnus sighed as he watched her leave. He didn't really remember how he managed to become the High Warlock of Alicante. Seeing as downworlders never used to be allowed in Idris. But he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. He wondered if it had to do with the new High Inquisitor. Someone he was meeting with in an hour. He went and looked through his wardrobe. He needed to dress to impress.

**◇◇◇◇**

Alec sighed, rubbing his chest as he sat at his desk. It felt weird not seeing Magnus's rune there. Hurt. He didn't understand what could've happened. Something happened and the rune disappearing meant it was over between them. There was a knock on his door and he looked at the time. He had a couple of shadowhunter cases to oversee before he had his downworld cabinet meeting. He figured that just because he was no longer the head of the New York institute, didn't mean he could stop the downworld cabinet.

He headed to the door and opened it with a smile, "Hey Aline."

"Mr. Inquisitor. We're getting ready to start."

Alec nodded and followed her. He wondered if Magnus would show to the cabinet meeting. 

**◇◇◇◇**

Alec stood at the door to greet his guests. This was going to be a cabinet meeting with both downworlders and shadowhunters. Something that he made possible with the help of Magnus.

"Alec!" 

Alec looked up to find Izzy coming his way. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"How are you?"

"Izzy I'm fine." He said as Meliorn, now the Seelie King, arrived.

"Mr. Inquisitor, Isabelle." He greeted.

Other shadowhunters that were the heads of their institutes showed up, along with the High warlocks. Maia, the alpha of the Brooklyn werewolf pack came. Other pack alphas soon showed up as well. Robert came, vampire leaders came and Alec was pleased. He figured that was all so he started to turn and head inside when his breath hitched. 

Magnus. He was walking down the walkway looking as handsome as ever. He stopped in front of Alec and offered his hand.

"I don't think I've had the pleasure, Mr. Inquisitor. Magnus Bane, newest high warlock of Alicante."

Alec swallowed, "Well thank you for taking the time for this Mr. Bane."

Magnus entered the room and smiled at those he knew and gave a curt nod to those he didn't.

Alec knew that throughout the meeting, everyone was looking at him and Magnus, but he couldn't explain. He didn't quite understand it himself. But despite that, and of course his father going off for stupid little things, the meeting seemed to go well. 

As soon as the meeting disbanded, Magnus excused himself to take his leave.

"Magnus wait," Lorenzo walked over to him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine dear Lorenzo. I just have an...appointment with a certain young warlock," he winked. Magnus had never been shy about his hook-ups. Not to his friends.

"But what about Alec?"

Magnus blinked, "Who's Alec? I really need to go. Stop by later and we'll catch up."

Lorenzo stared.

"Alec, I am so sorry. That must've been hard," Izzy said.

"I said I'm fine. It's over, there's really nothing I can do about it."

"Well I can! I'm gonna get to the bottom of this. That's not like Magnus at all!"

Alec snorted, "Are you upset because he didn't seem to recognize you either? I have work to do Izzy." Alec pushed past his sister and locked himself in his office. 

Izzy shook her head. Something wasn't right. It was like the old Alec was slowly trying to creep back in.

"What's up with him?" Luke asked.

Izzy shook her head, "I don't know but I'm determined to find out."

Izzy made her way out of the building and headed toward Magnus's loft. She was determined to figure out what was going on between Magnus and her brother. It wasn't just that Magnus didn't seem to remember her either, but it was the way Alec was acting. And not just that he was bottling up his feelings again. There was more to it.

She entered the loft and knocked on the door. 

"Can I help you shadowhunter?" Came Magnus's voice as he opened the door.

"We need to talk warlock," she pushed him inside and followed. She saw the look he gave her when she touched him.

"I'm all ears shadowhunter, but make it quick. I'm kind of busy."

"Magnus, you really don't recognize me?"

Magnus gave her a bored look. Izzy looked around the loft. There seemed to be no traces of Alec anywhere. Like it all just vanished. But that was impossible. 

"Look, I don't know what my brother did to you, but pretending not to know him is too much."

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about. I have lived for over four hundred years. If I met your brother, I would certainly remember."

"But you did! Magnus, you and Alec got married! You helped us save Alicante from Johnathan! Alec became Inquisitor and you the high warlock. You don't remember any of that?"

The door to Magnus's bedroom opened and out came a woman. She wrapped her arms around Magnus and kissed him.

"I think you should leave shadowhunter. Magnus made it very clear he doesn't remember nor does he like shadowhunters. So you need to go."

Izzy looked at Magnus. "Magnus, please. You have to remember."

Magnus swallowed, "Cassandra is right. You need to leave. You have overstayed your welcome." He snapped his fingers and opened the door.

Izzy took a step toward Magnus but before she could get close, Cassandra pushed her through the door with her magic. Izzy's eyes widened as she picked herself up and left.

**◇◇◇◇**

"Cassandra, that was unnecessary," Magnus stepped from her embrace and poured a drink.

"I'm sorry. I just know how you feel about shadowhunters. I didn't want her to get her manipulative claws on you." Cassandra smiled.

"I appreciate it but still, we don't go around using magic to hurl people around just for the heck of it. If you are in a fight, then fine, but just for the heck of it, no."

Cassandra grabbed his hand, "I understand," she said leading him back to the bedroom. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot to post your weekly chapter. Thank you all for your comments and kudos and love for this story. We got 1 more chapter and then its done. 
> 
> As always, a huge thanks to my beta Cassandra

"This is getting ridiculous," Izzy huffed a week later as she sat at her workbench. Just because she was now the head of the institute didn't mean she stopped being the weapons master.

"Every time I go and try to talk to Magnus, this woman is all over him."

Jace shook his head, "Not to mention Alec is grouchy. If we thought he was grumpy before he met Magnus, now it's two fold. And so not like Alec at all. Izzy, I witnessed it first hand. He's downright scary."

"I've been trying to research that mark we found on Alec but I haven't been able to find anything. I think we should call Catarina Loss. She's one of Magnus's oldest friends. So she may be able to get through to him better than we can."

Jace ran a hand through his hair, "You might be right." He stood up.

"What is it?" Izzy asked.

"I just thought of something. Man, I really wish Clary was here. She'd be able to sketch the mark." He shook his head. "I think Maryse may have an idea or it could be in a book in her shop."

Izzy nodded, "Good thinking. I'll contact Catarina and you check with mom."

**◇◇◇◇**

Cassandra smiled as she walked into the bedroom with a tray. 

"Morning love," she greeted. "How's your headache?"

Magnus sat up. Last night had been a really weird night. They had gone dancing at Pandemonium like he always did on Friday nights. But somewhere between there and the portaling home, he had gotten a splitting headache and his magic was acting up. Now his head was a dull ache.

"A little better. What's this?"

"Tea. I hope you don't mind but I looked in your books for a remedy for your headache and I was shown this tea." Cassandra sat on the bed and offered the cup to him.

He smelled chamomile, hibiscus and lavender. He sipped at the tea and felt ten times better.

"Thank you."

Cassandra smiled and kissed him, "Well I have to run. Duty calls. I'll be back later. Take it easy my love."

Magnus nodded. He watched her go and then slowly climbed from the bed. He showered and dressed in his lounge wear before sitting at his vanity. Frowning, he pulled a side of his robe down exposing his left pectoral. He wasn't sure what exactly he was looking for but he found himself staring longer than he should have.

**◇◇◇◇**

"I'm not really sure I have what you're looking for Jace. The only book that contains all the known runes is the Gray book. Not even the book of the white has runes. That's more spells and things. You said it vanished from Alec's chest?" Maryse was through some books.

"Yeah and Izzy already checked those books. The thing is we've never seen that rune before and especially not on Alec."

Maryse stepped down from the step stool, "hmmHm have you talked to Lorenzo or Magnus's friend Catarina? Maybe it's something to do with warlock magic."

"Izzy's contacting Catarina. I just...I'm worried about him. He closed off his side of our bond Maryse and that worries me."

Maryse sighed, placing a hand on Jace's arm, "I wish I knew what to do. But unfortunately that's not my area of expertise. But as a mother, my only guess is it's heartbreak."

Jace looked at her and cocked his head. Maryse smiled knowingly at him.

"Nephilim love once. Fiercely. When we find the one, it's for life and we pour our hearts and souls into it. To lose that one...is devastating, it's not something we can ever get back."

"But you and Robert…"

"Robert wasn't my one. I thought he was."

"Are you saying that...I-I mean Alec won't find love again with someone else?" 

"I'm not saying it isn't possible but it's hard."

"Have you, um, have you seen Clary?"

Maryse gave a tiny smile, "I thought we were talking about Alec. But yes from time to time I see her. Not as much as I'd like but, occasionally."

"That's...that's good. I better go."

"Be careful Jace."

"I will," he smiled and walked out the door thinking about what she said.

He walked. He wasn't really walking anywhere in particular but he found himself outside the gallery. Where he watched her show off her artwork. 

"I've been waiting for you to come back."

Jace turned, face to face with Clary. She smiled as she approached him.

"I never understood why you ran from me that night."

"I…" Jace swallowed. 

"You don't have to be afraid Jace," Clary chuckled softly. "I have an idea, let's go get a coffee. I have some time before my next class and we can talk."

"I actually...I'm late for something but, another time. I promise." He touched her face and started backing away.

"I'll hold you too that," she smiled before heading back inside.

**◇◇◇◇**

"Finally!" Izzy grinned when Jace stumbled in. "Anything from mom?"

"Not exactly. Did you chat with Catarina?"

Izzy frowned, glancing at him, "Yes. She said she would talk to Magnus and get back to me. She might have an idea on the rune. What's got you spooked?"

Jace ran a hand through his hair as he perched on the edge of her desk, "The angels. If...if they take something or someone away, can they give it back?"

Izzy frowned, "What, you mean like raise someone from the dead?"

"No. Not that I mean…" he sighed. "I ran into Clary. Twice. But here's the thing, I've been glamoured both times. Yet she can see me. She doesn't know who I am, at least, I don't think so. But if the angels took her sight then how would she be able to see me?"

Izzy crossed her legs, "That's...wow, I'm not sure. Have you asked mom?"

Jace shook his head, "No. I just," he blew out a breath. "It doesn't make sense Iz. Magnus and Alec and now Clary?"

**◇◇◇◇**

"Catarina, it's so lovely to see you. How's Madzie?" Magnus poured a drink and offered it to his friend.

"She's good. She wanted me to ask you if you and Alec would be coming to her birthday party next week."

"Of course I'll be there for my sweet pea, but who is Alec? That's the second time that name has been mentioned to me and I don't know who he is. I'd like to meet him though."

Catarina frowned, "Magnus, Alec is your husband. You two have been married a year."

Magnus chuckled, "Dearest Catarina, you know I have never been married." He put his drink down and rubbed his head.

Catarina chewed her lip. She walked over to Magnus and pulled apart his robe. Her face paled as she took in the bare skin.

"This is bad. Very bad."

"What are you doing?" Magnus exclaimed. 

"Magnus-" 

"Who are you?!" Cassandra shrieked as she entered the loft.

"Cassandra, darling, this is my good friend Catarina."

"I see. How are you feeling? I brought more stuff to make your tea."

"You're not feeling well?" Catarina eyed him.

Magnus waved his hand, "Just some headaches. I'm fine."

The wheels were turning in Catarina's head. The way Isabelle described Alec's behavior, the way Magnus seemed not to know Alec at all, the missing rune from his chest, the headaches. This wasn't good. She stood. 

"Well I need to go pick up Madzie. I'll let her know you'll be there for her party." She opened a portal and stepped into it.

She stepped through right into Lorenzo's mansion. 

"Catarina!" Andrew paled. He was bare-chested and his pants looked to be un done.

"Andrew, forgive the intrusion. But I need to speak to Lorenzo."

"Of course. I'll get him." He headed up to the bedroom. 

A few minutes later Lorenzo descended the stairs tying his robe, "This better be important."

"Believe me Lorenzo, I wouldn't have dropped by unannounced if it wasn't."

She told him about what Isabelle told her and what she noticed at the loft. Lorenzo cocked his head.

"Yes it was quite strange at the cabinet meeting. Magnus had no clue who Alec or Isabelle were."

"Lorenzo, you and I both know how extensive Magnus's memory is. He's been around longer than either of us."

"Yes, but it doesn't take much to wipe a short amount of memories. However-"

"Could someone do that?" Andrew asked and went to sit beside Lorenzo.

"A warlock perhaps. But it takes a very powerful potion to do that," Lorenzo said.

"Losing his memory of Alec, made their mark disappear. Giving Magnus headaches and making Alec...different."

Lorenzo frowned. He left the room and came back with a book under his arms. "We need to speak to Alec's siblings."

**◇◇◇◇**

However, Lorenzo and Catarina weren't able to speak to Izzy and Jace until a few days later. The four of them sat in the head of the institute's office as Lorenzo explained the mark they had seen on Alec.

"Call it a warlock rune if you will."

"Okay so, let me see if I understand." Izzy frowned. "This...warlock rune just...magically appears on the body of a warlock's lover?"

"Not just any lover. If the warlock and their lover are soulmates," Lorenzo nodded.

"So does the fact that it disappeared from both Alec and Magnus, as Catarina stated, mean they are no longer soulmates?" Jace asked.

Jace thought about what Maryse had said and how Nephilim only love once. It explained Alec's behavior especially if they weren't soulmates anymore.

"No," Catarina spoke. "Even if you are not together anymore, you are still soulmates. Technically the only reason why this would leave Alec's body is if Magnus died. However, that's not the case. But-"

"Because Magnus has no recollection of Alec it's as if he died. Or like they never met," Izzy nodded."

"Precisely," Lorenzo smiled. "And if we can find the one who put a spell or used a potion on Magnus, we can create the antidote and fix this mess."

"Cassandra," Izzy said suddenly. "Every time I tried to talk to Magnus, she was always there and tried to steer him away from me and my questions."

Catarina nodded, "She was there when I went to see him. She was hovering all over him."

Lorenzo frowned, "You really think Cassandra had something to do with this? But I know Cassandra. She was far from experienced enough to do something like this."

"Exactly how well do you know Cassandra?" Jace questioned. 

Lorenzo looked offended, "I've known Cassandra for the past forty years. Of course I hadn't seen her until the attack on Alicante, she never told me where she had been and I didn't ask. I remember telling her all that had happened and she asked if I could get Magnus to help her get back into her magic."

"And that didn't strike you as odd?" Izzy asked.

"Not really. I mean lots of people want Magnus to teach them."

Jace was about to speak when a fire message appeared and Izzy caught it. Her eyes widened.

"Iz, what is it?" Jace asked.

Izzy didn't answer. She looked at Lorenzo and Catarina, "Can one of you portal us to Alicante?"

"Where exactly in Alicante?" Catarina asked.

"The institute."

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is late. Yesterday things got a little hectic with my family and I'm also doing NaNoWriMo (feel free to send me a message if you don't know what that is) so I didn't get a chance to update. But here it is, the last and final chapter of this story. I hope it meets your expectations. 
> 
> Again, thank you so much for all the kind words, and kudos. It means a lot to me. And also always a huge thank you goes to my beta Cassandra (who I didn't name my character after)

Everyone looked at Izzy, "Iz, what is it?"

"It's a fire message from dad. It's about Alec," she started to explain as Maryse walked into the room.

"Will someone explain to me why the Lightwood ring appeared on my desk? Out of nowhere?"

"This is bad. Very bad."

"What is? I've tried calling Alec but I'm not getting an answer."

"And you won't," Izzy sighed. "Alec is in bad shape."

"What exactly is going on?" Maryse crossed her arms.

Jace and Izzy looked at each other before explaining what had happened between Alec and Magnus. She shook her head, but said nothing as they talked. 

"Is there a way to reverse the spell?" She asked when they finished. 

"We're not entirely sure," Lorenzo commented. 

"But right now, Alec needs us," Izzy said. 

Catarina opened a portal to Alicante and the five of them stepped through into the institute. Robert spotted them and went over.

"I'm not sure what happened. From what Aline told me, they were in a meeting and he was getting really...snappy. Not Alec-like at all. And then he collapsed. And he won't seem to wake up."

"Where is he?" Catarina asked.

Robert led them down the hall into a room. Izzy rushed over to him, "Oh Alec." She stroked him and pulled her hand back as if she had been burned. "His skin is like ice!"

Jace looked at the warlocks, "Tell me that's not bad."

**◇◇◇◇**

Magnus sat at his vanity drinking tea. His head had been hurting a lot lately and he wasn't sure why. The tea hadn't been helping like it should and even when he tried to heal himself, his magic acted all weird. Cassandra had said he was probably coming down with the warlock flu and that he needed to rest. Sighing and rubbing his head, he contemplated calling on Catarina. 

"Hey Mags," feeling any better?" Cassandra appeared next to him and kissed him.

Magnus blinked. A little flash of something appeared before his eyes but before he could make it out, it was gone. "No. I think I may have to call Catarina."

Cassandra wrinkled her nose, "Why?"

Magnus raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "Because she's a doctor and she could give me something to help."

Before Cassandra could speak, the sound of a portal opening drew their attention. Catarina and Maryse walked out of the portal and into the loft.

"Catarina! I was just getting ready to call you, but what's going on?"

Catarina, using her magic, ensnared Cassandra, "Magnus, she has been controlling you."

"What on earth are you talking about!? I love Magnus!" Cassandra shrieked. "Let me go!"

"Catarina, that's one hell of an accusation."

"Think about it Magnus! Those are not normal headaches you are getting. You are under a spell!"

Magnus narrowed his eyes and went to yell at his friend but Maryse walked over and put something in his hand. "Do you remember this?"

Magnus looked at his hand. At the ring in his hand. "You're a Lightwood. I should have known. Maryse Lightwood I presume?"

Maryse nodded, "Yes but Magnus, this ring means more to you than just telling you who I am. Magnus, think."

Magnus looked at the ring. As he did, his head started hurting worse. It felt like his head was splitting in half. He fell to the ground, hands on both sides of his head.

"Are you sure this will work?" Catarina asked Maryse.

"I don't know. It helped him remember before."

Cassandra laughed, "You're wasting your time. Nothing you do will help Magnus get his memory back. Only if I give him the antidote potion."

Magnus groaned as he held his head. Flashes of images kept popping up but they never stayed long enough for him to see them clearly. The most he could make out was a tall person.

"What is going on?! What is happening to me?" He cried out in pain.

"You were put under a spell and your body is trying to remember," Catarina explained. "Relax and let it."

Cassandra laughed, "I told you, it wont work without the antidote."

"I beg to differ. You forget, Magnus is quite powerful," Maryse glared.

Magnus heeded the words of his friend and let himself remember whatever it was trying to remember. He stayed on the floor as memory after memory flooded his mind. After about an hour, he lifted his head.

"Magnus?" Maryse asked.

Magnus stood and narrowed his eyes at Cassandra, "Where's Alexander?"

Cassandra's mouth opened and closed like a fish, "But how…?"

"Maryse? Where is he?"

"He's at the institute with Jace and Izzy. Magnus, he's...it's not looking good."

Magnus waved his hand opening a portal to the institute and stepped through leaving Maryse and Catarina with Cassandra. 

**◇◇◇◇**

Magnus strode into the institute and found Jace talking to Robert. "Where's Alexander?"

Jace turned and grinned, "Magnus! Follow me. Izzy is with him. He's not doing too good." Jace walked down the hall with Magnus until they reached the room Alec was in.

Jace opened the door and Magnus entered. He walked over to the bed and knelt down. "Alexander. I'm so sorry."

Izzy was watching him, "You remember? But how?"

Magnus didn’t speak. He didn’t acknowledge them at all. He placed a hand on Alec’s chest and murmured a few words before kissing him. “Stay with me Alexander. Stay with me.”

Magnus just held Alec’s hand sending healing magic into him. Izzy and Jace sat on the edge of the bed watching their brother. 

“Will he be okay now?”

Magnus shook his head, “I don’t know. Come back to me Alexander.”

“What happened? Like how did you remember?”

“Apparently I was under a spell that made me forget about Alexander and our life together,” Magnus explained. “Your mother showed me the Lightwood family ring. And somehow it helped me to remember things. Now I just pray I wasn’t too late.” He pressed a hand to his chest and said the same words he said while touching Alec’s chest. The rune that had been on Alec’s chest before reappeared on both their chests. 

“So that’s where it came from!” Izzy exclaimed. “I was wondering what that rune was and why I had never seen it before.”

“Technically it's a demonic rune. Very much similar to your wedded union rune. But as you can see, very different. Think of it as...a stronger version of the alliance rune.”

“So Alec shares some of you? He’s immortal like you?” Jace questioned. 

“Yes. If he has this rune on him it allows him and I to share the same lifespan. This doesn’t make him a warlock or anything like that.”

“So why did it disappear?” Izzy wondered. 

“Because it disappeared from me. As you see, if I forget Alexander, then the rune disappears. Should it disappear from my body, it disappears from Alexander’s as well. However, it has, as you can see, horrible effects for him. As it would for any Nephilim.”

The minutes ticked by as they watched Alec. They all worried he wouldn’t survive. But then Alec’s eyes opened and he groaned. 

“Oh thank the Angel!” Izzy cried, throwing her arms around him. “You had us so worried!”

“Izzy, can’t breathe…” Alec coughed before frowning. “What happened?” he asked once Izzy released him.

“I’m so sorry darling,” Magnus cupped his face and kissed him. 

“Magnus? You...but how…? I thought…”

Magnus chuckled, “Cassandra. She put me under a spell that forced me to forget all about you. But thankfully, your mother helped me to finally remember.”

Alec sat up, “I knew it. I knew Cassandra had to be behind this.” He growled, “Where is she?”

“Back at the loft with your mother and Catarina.” Magnus blinked when Alec started to get up, “Alexander, what are you doing?”

“I’m gonna have a word with your dear student.” He stood and looked at Magnus. “A little help please?”

Magnus blinked but opened a portal and the four of them walked through. Cassandra was still in the cage that Catarina had conjured. When she saw Alec she blanched. Alec walked right up to her.

“I knew the moment you came into this building you were bad news. The way you had yourself wrapped all over **_my_** husband. And how you thought you could talk to me any old way you wanted to because I’m just a lowly shadowhunter. Well what you failed to realize, is that I’m not just any shadowhunter. I’m Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane,” Cassandra’s eyes widened and she swallowed thickly. “I’m also the Inquisitor. And believe me, I can make your life a living hell. You do **_not_** get to touch what’s mine.” Alec nodded. “That’s right. Magnus is mine. And I’m his. You see this?” He pulled his shirt open slightly to show the rune on his chest. “This means Magnus and I are bonded. For life! I should have you sent to the prison in Idris where you can spend the rest of your days in prison.”

Magnus walked over, “I have a better idea darling,” he kissed Alec. He waved his hands and sent Cassandra away. 

Alec raised his eyebrow. “Did you send her where I think you sent her?” Catarina asked.

Magnus nodded, “Yup. The Spiral Labyrinth. With a nice note for the warlock in charge. They’ll take very good care of her,” he winked. 

“They better. You belong to me.” Alec pulled Magnus close.

“Oh do I? Perhaps I have forgotten. Care to show me?” Magnus grinned cheekily.

“Gladly,” Alec grinned back picking Magnus up.

The others shook their heads, “Okay, that’s our cue. We’ll be leaving now!” Catarina opened a portal and the others stepped through.

Alec and Magnus didn’t pay any attention as they headed to the bedroom to rekindle their ownership.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> I write Fanfiction for fun so I am not going to apologize for my mistakes or missing plots. Wish to chat with me about my fanfiction or other things? Join me on Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/roguestorm84
> 
> Did you know I'm actually a published author too? That's right! Check out my website to learn more about me and what books of mine are available: www.naikastormauthor.weebly.com


End file.
